Friends or Foes
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Two ponies have been spotted in the Everfree Forest. One of them doesn't believe in friendship while the other is more than friends with him. Just how do they get along? And why is there no Time Eater section.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoo! New crossover!**

Scythe's PoV

"Seriously, Tech? You interrupted my killing spree for this?!" I shouted.

"Scythe, you can kill people later! Tech finally programmed a dimension warping capability into my hardrive! Isn't that great?" Time Eater squealed.

"So what? Am I gonna be your guinea pig?" I asked sarcastically.

Time Eater had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"…I take that back." I muttered.

"So how many dimensions can you warp to and send people to?" Dark Gaia asked.

"I dunno. Let's send Scythy-wythy into one and I'll go with him!" Time Eater exclaimed.

Most of the gods were dying of laughter because of the pet name Time Eater gave me. Especially Miley, who was rolling on the ground. If I could blush, I'd be doing that right about now.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere…Somewhere you may not like." Time Eater giggled.

"Please tell me it's not -"

"It is! Bye everyone!"

"Time Eater waved goodbye, took my hand and warped to the bane of my immortal existence.

Equestria…

"No, God, please no! **NO!** _**NOOOOO!**_" I screamed at the top of my non existent lungs while stomping my skeletal hooves on the ground causing a small tremor and knocked a few ponies down.

I was a skeletal alicorn. My eyes were were pitch black sockets with fire in them to represent my irises. My horseshoes, mane and tail were made of black fire. My blade is were my horn should have been. Time Eater was a metal alicorn, but I doubt our wigs were of use. She had cyan eyes, a black body, a brass mane and tail, and an hourglass on her flank. Her horn was a black drill.

A blue unicorn with emerald eyes, an orange mane and tail, and a crocodile on her flank shouted in an Australian accent," What the bleedin' 'ell, mate?!"

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?!" an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail, sap green eyes, wearing a brown cowboy hat, and had three apples on her flank.

"We were havin' a right ripsnort 'ere, and then this piker shows up, and just like that, it's goodnight Irene!" the blue unicorn shouted.

"We get it! You're from Oatstalia!" a forest green unicorn with lime green eyes, mahogany brown mane and tail, and a shrub on his flank shouted.

"Ah shaddup, Shrub Horn! We gotta - Hey! Where'd those two blokes go?!" the blue unicorn shouted.

"I don't know, Crocky. We should go to Twilight and find them. Let's go, Applejack." Shrub Horn suggested.

"Stop callin' me Crocky! It's Croco!"

Applejack facehoofed and galopped off to find this "Twilight". Time Eater and I were in a strange looking and dark forest. Fortunately my eyes provided light, albeit not much.

"Why did you bring me here?!" I whispered/shouted.

"You're such a sourpuss so I brought you here!"

If my eye could twitch, I would seriously be doing that right about now.

"You brought me to EQUESTRIA! Of all the dimensions you could have sent us to, you send us HERE!" I shouted.

"Be quiet! Those two ponies could hear us!" Time Eater whispered.

"I don't care!"

Time Eater slapped me with her wing.

"We should find some shelter."

"IN A FOREST?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"You're the crazy one!"

I repeatedly banged my head on a tree and my blade got stuck in it.

"Serves you right." Time Eater said while sticking out her tongue and trotting off.

**A/N: Oh God! WHY?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well that's jut sad. Only one review?**

Time Eater's PoV

I could faintly sees the glowing fire behind me. I suddenly started getting thirsty for oil, but I doubt there was any here. Well..It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"I can't do this. It's too dark in here…Ohh…I'm so thirsty." I whispered to myself.

I looked behind myself and Scythe seemed to dislodge himself. I trotted back to him, and nuzzled him.

"Took you long enough to come back."

"Oh shut up. I got thirsty for oil." I snapped.

"And?"

"I need you to come with me to town and scare everyone so I can drill my horn into the ground and have a sip of oil." I explained.

"Can't you do it here?" Scythe asked.

"It's too dark." i said flatly.

"Riiight."

"So should we -"

"There they are!" Shrub Horn shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted.

My wings turned into jet boosters and I flew off. Scythe just collapsed into a pile of bones and made the four ponies behind me scream in terror. They fled and I heard one of them shout, "Twilight, what _is _that thing?"

"I don't know, Croco. He could be…He could be the ruler of Tartarus! Skeletal body, black fire, and those eyes!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight, your overreactin'. He could have gotten himself into an accident."

"Applejack, he was only bones! Nopony can survive what he's gone through!"

"Yer probably right, but I think he can warm up to us if we get to know him." Applejack stated.

"Applejack, I don't think that -"

"Twilight, just give him a chance."

"I don't think I can…"

**A/N: Yeah. I think I'm gonna take this down. I don't think this is my sort of thing.**


End file.
